Rain and Tears
by Lari-chan
Summary: Oneshot - Não sei como explicar o que vou explicar agora. É algo tão simples e tão complexo ao mesmo tempo, que parece que não pode ser expresso em palavras. Na verdade, não é algo. É alguém. Alguém tão especial, que acabou, com o tempo, conquistando meu


Não sei como explicar o que vou explicar agora

**Rain and Tears**

**Ois, genti, essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, então, sejam boazinhas comigo, vlw? É claor que a fic é NARUSAKU, eu odeio sasusaku e naruhina, o casaizinhos nada a vê, meu!**

**Please, onegai, per favore, deixem reviews, ok?**

**Acho que logo logo eu vou fazer uma fic deles, só que dessa vez sem ser oneshot.**

**Disclaymer:Ahh, fala sério, vcs acham que se eu fosse a dona do Naruto e de todo mundo lah a Sakura ia ficah correnu atrás do babaca do sasuke? Ela ia tah junto com o Naruto fazendo ele muito feliz como ele mereceXDDD**

Resumo: Oneshot-Não sei como explicar o que vou explicar agora. É algo tão simples e tão complexo ao mesmo tempo, que parece que não pode ser expresso em palavras. Na verdade, não é algo. É alguém. Alguém tão especial, que acabou, com o tempo, conquistando meu coração. s2 NaruSaku s2

Não sei como explicar o que vou explicar agora. É algo tão simples e tão complexo ao mesmo tempo, que parece que não pode ser expresso em palavras. Na verdade, não é algo. É alguém. Ou talvez apenas sentimentos que se transformaram, ou talvez que sempre tenham sido os mesmos, eu não saberia te dizer.

Eu era uma garota tola. Extremamente tola. Fazia de tudo para que as pessoas me olhassem, até mesmo fingir ser quem não sou. Eu enganava os outros e a mim mesma, fingindo ser uma menina meiga e frágil, como todas as outras. Isso é algo do qual me arrependo muito, mas finalmente, eu sei, consegui mudar e ser realmente quem eu sou.

No entanto, eu me lembro o principal motivo de eu ser tão falsa. Me pergunto como posso ter tampado meus olhos por tanto tempo. Eu amava Sasuke. Ou achava que amava. Eu sei disso agora. Eu fingia ser alguém que não era para ele e fingia que ele era alguém diferente também. Você já sonhou com uma pessoa no corpo de outra? Acho que era exatamente isso que acontecia comigo. Eu sonhava com o Sasuke com uma personalidade completamente diferente a dele. Uma personalidade que eu, depois de um tempo vim a descobrir, existia em outra pessoa bem próxima a mim.

As pessoas me diziam o quanto você era estúpido, imbecil, idiota, intrometido, inquieto, irritante, e eu acreditei nelas. E talvez você até fosse algumas dessas coisas, mas mesmo que eu não demonstrasse, o que eu não posso negar em meu interior, algo que mesmo que eu finja, eu sei que é verdade, é que, no fundo, no fundo, você me lembrava –e ainda lembra– um pouco a mim mesma.

Era por isso que eu sempre me impressionei com tudo que você faz. Enquanto todos diziam que era arriscado ser tão inconseqüente, eu sempre lhe admirei, mesmo que só para mim mesma. Sempre senti vontade de fazer tudo que você fazia, aqueles atos impensados, mas que eram, apenas, o que você queria. Acho que o que eu mais admiro em você era isso, você nunca ligou para o que os outros achavam das coisas que você fazia. Claro que você queria ser reconhecido, mas você sempre quis ser reconhecido pelo que você é, e não da forma como eu fiz, me escondendo atrás de alguém que eu não era.

Seus sonhos eram os mais inacreditáveis possíveis. Chegou a todos nós com o sonho de ser Hokage, de ser Reconhecido,e todos sempre riam. Mas o mais incrível, é que depois de te conhecer bem, todos passavam a acreditar que com certeza seus sonhos iriam se realizar, de uma forma ou de outra. Você sempre teve o dom de mudar as opiniões das pessoas, e de fazê-las ver, através de você, já que era vendo você que elas acreditavam nisso, que os sonhos podem ser reais, só basta você acreditar. E o mais incrível é que você sempre fez tudo isso sem um mínimo de esforço. Sempre saía tudo tão natural, que ninguém parecia ter o direito de te questionar.

Talvez o que eu mais goste em você não seja nada das coisas que eu já disse, talvez seja esse seu jeito. Nada de você nunca existiu nem vai existir em mais ninguém, e nada de ninguém existe em você. Você é a pessoa mais especial que eu já conheci, uma pessoa única. Você foi a única pessoa que conseguiu, não apenas ver, mas despertar em mim a minha verdadeira personalidade, e talvez isso me desse mais um motivo para dizer que te odiava. Foi o único que conseguiu trazer à tona essa Sakura briguenta, brava, forte, impaciente. Mas o que mais me deixa feliz, é que você foi a primeira pessoa a gostar da verdadeira Sakura.

Seu olhar. Ah, seu olhar é tão incrível. Seus olhos azuis, da cor do céu. Ás vezes eu mal podia encará-lo, outras, eu sentia-me tão atraída por ele que era como se fosse um ímã. Esses olhos corajosos, firmes que sempre davam a todos –principalmente a mim– coragem para seguir em frente. Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção nesse olhar, eu teria percebido ainda mais cedo o quanto você é importante para mim, e o quanto eu era importante para você. Eu poderia ter percebido todos os seus sofrimentos, com apenas uma troca de olhar.

A, o quanto eu fui ingrata com você. Você sempre foi aquele que estava ali quando eu precisava, que me protegia mesmo que custasse sua vida, que nunca escondeu que me amava, que sofreu por me ver suspirando –bobamente– por outro, e ainda assim, sempre esteve presente e pronto para me receber. Aquele que sofreu as minhas dores além das próprias –que já eram bastante dolorosas– que mesmo sabendo que eu gostava de outro –ou achávamos estar– e ainda assim sempre ficou ao meu lado, ficando feliz somente com a minha singela companhia. Você foi aquele que passou por cima dos próprios sentimentos para tentar me fazer feliz várias vezes, principalmente quando pedi que fosse atrás do Sasuke. Ele era seu amigo, mas sei que você ainda assim pisoteou seus sentimentos, sorrindo quando queria chorar, ao ver que eu gostava do Sasuke. E isso aconteceu várias vezes. Você é aquele que foi meu exemplo, minha motivação, meu protetor, meu admirador, meu amigo, e finalmente hoje, meu amor.

Com você as coisas foram diferentes e por isso, eu posso afirmar que finalmente é o meu amor de verdade. As coisas aconteceram aos poucos, diferente de quando eu me dizia apaixonada pelo Sasuke. Eu simplesmente tinha decidido que eu estava apaixonada por ele e me iludi com isso. Com você, as coisas aconteceram aos poucos. Ficamos colegas, amigos, e depois de quase cinco anos, desde que Sasuke fugiu e a quase dois que você partiu novamente para treinar, eu descubro que te amo.

Mas agora já é tarde. Você partiu e disse que não sabia quando voltaria, quando a Akatsuki foi finalmente derrotada e quando não conseguimos trazer Sasuke devolta. Eu ainda guardo esperanças, de que um dia poderei me declarar e pedir desculpas por tudo de ruim que fiz você passar.

Agora eu me encontro sentada sob uma cerejeira, olhando o céu encoberto por densas nuvens de chuva, parecidas com as de meu coração. Penso em como você me pediu para que eu me tornasse ainda mais forte, antes de partir. Eu cumpri o que você me pediu, torcendo para que você se lembre e cumpra os meus dois pedidos. Eu pedi o mesmo que você e além disso, pedi que voltasse um dia. Eu quero tanto que você volte, ainda mais do que naquele dia, tanto que prometi a mim mesma que se você voltasse, eu me declararia a você. Quero poder contar a você como me sinto, que eu finalmente aprendi o que é o amor e o que é amar de verdade, e que a pessoa a quem eu quero entregar esse amor e o meu coração é você. No entanto, minha esperança diminui a cada dia, como as pétalas de uma flor que caem lentamente enquanto o inverno se aproxima. Nessas horas, penso em você e que depois do inverno, vem a doce primavera e que com ela, retorna a esperança.

Fecho os olhos quando uma gota gélida de chuva toca meu rosto. Várias gotas caem depois disso, e descubro que além do céu, meu coração e meus olhos também choram. A diferença, é que a chuva, tem uma água fria, sem gosto ou dor. As minhas lágrimas dos olhos são salgadas e carregadas de saudade, e as lágrimas do meu coração são de sangue e dor.

-Eu só queria que você pudesse estar aqui, Naruto...- sussuro.

-Sakura-chan?- ouço sua voz. Não pode ser verdade. Eu abro os olhos e me viro, e me deparo com quem eu mais queria ver. E você não mudou nada. As únicas diferenças é que agora você uma uma capa larança com detalhes em preto e já não usa mais aquela jaqueta laranja e preto. Seus olhos continuam extremamente azuis e seus cabelos excepcionalmente loiros e espetados.

-Naruto... é você?- pelo menos você não pode ver que eu estava chorando. Agora é a hora. Você cumpriu sua promessa. Agora tenho que cumprir a minha.

-Sim, dattebayo! Porque você está chorando, Sakura-chan?

-Como sabe que estou chorando?- você não deveria ver, mas eu te conheço e sei que, como sempre, você é o único que consegue me enxergar e me conhecer em todos os sentidos.

Sem controle de mim mesma, eu pulo em seu pescoço e te abraço como venho querendo a quase dois anos, chorando compulsivamente. Você passa a mão em meus cabelos e a outra pela minha cintura, e eu reparo finalmente o quanto seu perfume é bom. Mas já que eu nunca te abraçava, não sei se por falta de coragem ou de qualquer outra coisa, eu não deveria realmente saber disso.

-Naruto, eu senti muito a sua falta.

-Sakura-chan, eu também senti sua falta.- está na hora. Ou me declaro agora, ou nunca mais o farei. Se você não gostar mais de mim, o que seria extremamente compreensível, depois de anos e anos, eu vou entender e não deixarei nossa amizade se perder.

-Eu... eu te amo, Naruto! Me desculpe por te fazer sofrer todos esses anos e...

você me afastou de você e tapou minha boca com sua mão quente. Nossos olhos se encontraram e meu coração dispara quando eu vejo uma ternura sem igual nesse mar azul maravilhoso. Você sorri levemente e diz:

-Pode repetir a primeira parte de novo.

-Eu te amo, Naruto.- você sorri daquele jeito que eu amo. Esqueci de me falar do seu sorriso maravilhoso, que sempre ilumina tudo ao seu redor, até mesmo quando você sorri estando triste. Eu amo seu sorriso, assim como amo tudo em você.

-Você sabe o quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir isso, não sabe? E você sabe que acabou de me tornar o homem mais feliz do mundo?- eu sorrio e você me abraça pela cintura, me levanta e roda, fazendo-me rir. Quando paramos, você olha profundamente em meus olhos e nossos rostos se aproximam, mesclando nossas respirações, tornando os olhares ainda mais intensos. Nossos lábios se tocam, e eu abro lentamente minha boca. Sua língua acaricia a minha lentamente, em um beijo carinhoso. Posso sentir tudo o que você vem guardando a anos, e sinto até um pouco de remorso e arrependimento por ter demorado tanto a gostar de você, por ter feito você sofrer por tanto tempo e por ter perdido isso durante todo esse tempo. No entanto, esqueço meus problemas e tento corresponder à altura, passando a você tudo que eu sinto, e esquecendo de todo o resto que existe. A chuva dá ao momento um toque especial, selando algo que sei que nunca mais vai se acabar.

Prometo tentar te dar toda a felicidade que merece, tentar compensar tudo que lhe fiz durante todos esses anos e nunca mais deixar você partir.

OoO

**Eu sinceramente gostei muito dessa fic. Eu amo o casal e eu desejava um fim desses para eles. Acho que essa fic exprime exatamente o que eu acho deles e o que eu acho que eles sentem. No entanto, acho que até onde o manga está, os sentimentos da Sakura não estão tão desenvolvidos. Como está na fic, acho que as coisas acontecem aos poucos entre eles, e no momento, ela está entre amizade e partindo para o amor.**

**Uma das coisas que eu mais gosto no casal é que não foi aquela coisa de primeira vista como diz-se que foi referente ao que a Sakura 'diz sentir' pelo Sasuke, mesmo porque, não acho que alguém seja capaz de amar alguém apenas pela aparência dela, você precisa conhecê-la. Aí sim, você pode se apaixonar por quem a pessoa é realmente, não apenas pelo quanto ela é bonita. Aí, você acaba aceitando defeitos que nunca aceitaria em uma pessoa, porque você a ama... mas isso nem vem ao caso ¬¬**

**Não tenho mais nada a falar, apenas desejo que logo leiam minha futura fic de NaruSaku, uma fic que conterá ação, algo que não teve nessa.**

**Deixem reviews XD**


End file.
